This rain gage has been designed and built with all hazards of natural and unnatural conditions to affect its efficiency from such insects as spiders, wasps, yellow jackets that invade such units; also birds, and high velocity winds that could move or jam the working parts. All the moving parts are water lubricated the moment of the first moisture to fall. This prevents any drag from dry bearings that would cause a variation in the revolutions. I have made many tests for accuracy of a very light mist to heavy rainfall. The variation was less than 0.01%. Any rain gage that is exposed to the elements for months must have this built-in protection to achieve accuracy.